starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alianza de Planetas Libres
La Alianza de Planetas Libres fue el nombre por el que se conoció al gobierno inicial que surgió de la Alianza para Restaurar la República pocos días después de la Batalla de Endor. Conflictos y logros A pesar de la brevedad de su existencia, antes de la creación oficial de la Nueva República, la Alianza de Planetas Libres consiguió grandes avances de cara al gobierno en ciernes. Primeramente derrotó a los ssi-ruuk en Bakura, siendo la primera vez que se unían con las fuerzas Imperiales para vencer a un enemigo común. Aunque la alianza temporal fue frágil y estuvo enturbiada por suspicacias de ambos bandos, constituyó un importante avance simbólico para la Alianza.La Tregua de Bakura thumb|left|200px|Un grupo de delegados escuchando al [[Almirante/Leyendas|Almirante Ackbar.]] Para consolidar los resultados obtenidos en la Batalla de Endor, se convocó la Primera Conferencia de Pueblos LibresStar Wars 90: The Choice para abordar los muchos temas relacionados con la organización interna y la formación de un órgano más permanente; la Nueva República.The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook En este periodo intermedio, la Alianza tuvo también que lidiar con otras fuerzas hostiles que amenazaban con destruirla. Las protestas de un número de mundos miembro sobre el modo de liderazgo condujo a la conferencia en Kabray, resuelta por la rápida actuación de la princesa Leia y la ayuda de sus ayudantes zeltron.Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons El Imperio Hiromi también trató de crear división en su seno, utilizó a un agente interno, Hirog, para sembrar la discordia entre dos especies miembro, los ewoks y los lahsbee. Esto pudo haber provocado una guerra civil si los miembros de la Alianza se hubiesen visto obligados a tomar partido, pero afortunadamente evitaron hacerlo.Star Wars 94: Small Wars Durante este mismo periodo, la Alianza tuvo que enfrentarse con una coalición de guerreros maccabree dirigida por nagais y seguidores del Imperio. Después de una victoria representativa para la Alianza en una feroz batalla sobre Endor, evacuaron la luna y movieron su capital una vez más. Este conflicto, fue conocido como la Guerra Nagai-Tof.Star Wars 100: First Strike Tras sucesivos encuentros con los nagai en Batalla de Iskalon|Iskalon y en Trenwyth, tuvo lugar una confusa batalla en Zeltros.Star Wars 102: School SpiritStar Wars 103: TaiStar Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls Los hiromi, los nagai y los hasta entonces desconocidos tofs atacaron por separado. En una extraordinaria cadena de acontecimientos, los tofs fueron repelidos por las fuerzas combinadas de las tropas de la Alianza, los hiromi, los nagai y sus seguidores imperiales en la Batalla de Saijo.Star Wars 107: All Together Now Tanto el Imperio Hiromi como los nagai terminaron uniéndose a la Alianza. No todos los mundos que enviaron representantes al consejo de la Alianza en la Luna del Bosque de Endor, eran libres del Imperio Galáctico. Algunos de ellos no fueron liberados hasta la formación de la Nueva República, y otros, tales como Ryloth y Corellia, prefirieron no unirse a la Nueva República tras ganar su independencia del Imperio. A pesar de esto, la Alianza de Planetas Libres proporcionó una etapa importante en el desarrollo de la Nueva República, que se extendió a lo largo de la galaxia, que se formó después de la Guerra Nagai-Tof. Planetas conocidos pertenecientes a la Alianza de Planetas Libres thumb|150px|[[Caza estelar/Leyendas|Cazas estelares de la Alianza atacando a los nagai sobre Endor.]] Apariciones *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' * *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' Fuentes *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''Guía de la Era de la Rebelión'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Gobiernos Categoría:Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Grupos de resistencia